simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims FreePlay
left|70px darmowa gra na iOS, Androida oraz Windows Phone 8. Została udostępniona w grudniu 2011 roku. Gracz ma do dyspozycji Sim Town – niewielkie miasto w dużej części wzorowane na Sunset Valley. Nowa okolica jest kompletnie niezaludniona, jednak wraz z postępującą rozgrywką pojawiają się możliwości odblokowania nowych przedmiotów i parcel publicznych. Podobnie jak The Sims Online czy The Sims Social – gra odbywa się w czasie rzeczywistym, dlatego na wykonanie większości interakcji trzeba czekać dosyć długo, lub przyśpieszyć to specjalną walutą, którą niestety musimy kupić. W chwili obecnej gra nie posiada polskiej wersji językowej. Opis Standardowo, celem gry jest swobodne kierowanie życiem Simów oraz wykonywanie różnych misji. To od nas zależy, gdzie zamieszkają, z kim się zaprzyjaźnią, bądź jak wielu wrogów będą posiadać. Twórcy oferują wiele sposobów na rozgrywkę, poczynając od wysyłania Simów do pracy (tutaj również nie mamy możliwości podglądania ich w trakcie, wyjątkiem są profesje takie jak aktor, policjant czy lekarz), projektowania nowych wnętrz, pielęgnowania ogrodów, opieki nad zwierzętami, czy przygotowywania różnych wypieków. Za wszystkie poczynania gracz otrzymuje punkty doświadczenia, które po osiągnięciu określonej granicy zamieniają się w następny poziom. Z każdym kolejnym zostają odblokowane nowe możliwości w grze, takie jak: limit mieszkańców miasta, nowe meble, rośliny, czy potrawy. Simowie Tryb tworzenia Sima thumb|Tryb tworzenia Sima Gra nie oferuje zbyt szerokiego wachlarza nowych opcji. Poza ustaleniem imienia i nazwiska sima, gracz ma do dyspozycji kilka fryzur, ubrań (w tym kompletów) oraz makijaży, które jako jedyne mają wpływ na zróżnicowanie wyglądu twarzy naszych Simów. Wraz z postępem gry odblokowuje się możliwość wyboru pragnienia życiowego oraz jednej cechy. Dodatkowo w zależności od wysokości levela w grze obowiązuje limit mieszkańców. * The Salon – jest to dodatkowa opcja edycji Simów pojawiająca się po zakupie salonu. Pojawiają się tam nowe fryzury, makijaże i dodatki. * Costume Shop – po wybudowaniu tej parceli pojawia się możliwość zakupienia nowych ubrań dla każdego sima zamieszkującego miasto. * Sunset Mall ' – po wybudowaniu miastowego centrum handlowego i ukończeniu misji „Sunset Mall” oraz odbudowywaniu kolejnych sklepów pojawia się coraz więcej możliwych do kupienia stroi, akcesoriów, butów. Znajduje się tam również kino, plac zabaw czy kręgielnia. Potrzeby W grze dostępne jest 6 potrzeb: głód, pęcherz, energia, higiena, towarzystwo i rozrywka. Niezaspokojenie większości z nich skutkuje złym samopoczuciem sima (w obrębie poruszania się). Zaspokojenie ich wszystkich skutkuje z kolei dobrym samopoczuciem (w grze: ''Inspired), które także można uzyskać wydając 5 '''Lifestyle Points, bądź czekając na specjalne okazje ze strony twórców gry. Sim z dobrym samopoczuciem szybciej wykonuje czynności i zdobywa za nie więcej doświadczenia i pieniędzy. Etapy życia Grę rozpoczynamy dorosłym. Dzięki niemu mamy możliwość wykonywania większości interakcji dostępnych w grze (np. mieć dziecko). Aby odblokować każdy etap życia, należy kolejno ukończyć misje z nimi związane. Wraz z kolejnymi aktualizacjami pojawiło się jednak kilka nowych etapów życia: * niemowlę (Infant) – dostępne po zakupieniu kołyski i skończenie specjalnej misji. Posiada kilka podstawowych potrzeb, które mogą zaspokoić jedynie dorośli. Aby nabyć kołyskę należy ukończyć wyzwanie Two Sims and a half. Po kliknięciu na łóżeczko pojawi się opcja, dzięki której po 24 godzinach możemy stworzyć niemowlę, co kosztuje 3 LP. Gracz ma wpływ na wygląd i płeć. Jedynie małżeństwa mogą postarać się o dziecko. Po ukończeniu misji pobocznej "Nanny knows best", pojawiają się dodatkowe interakcje jak nauka chodzenia, kąpanie, granie na ksylofonie i ćwiczenia nóg przy kanapie. * małe dziecko (Toddler) – dostępne po upieczeniu tortu (5 LP). Ma kilka dodatkowych interakcji, jednak zaspokojenie większości z potrzeb nadal wymaga pomocy dorosłych. * dziecko (Preteen) – W pełni samodzielne, z możliwością uczęszczania do szkoły oraz zajmowania się hobby, takim jak karate i balet. *'młodzież' (Teen) – W pełni samodzielnie. Może uczęszczać do uprzednio zbudowanej szkoły, zakochiwać się oraz mieć wiele zainteresowań. *'dorośli '(Adults) – Dorośli mogą chodzić do pracy, mieć dziecko, ślub, no i są podstawą gry. Tak jak młodzież są już całkowicie samodzielni i nie potrzebują pomocy innych simów w wykonywaniu różnych czynności. *'seniorzy' (Seniors) – Emeryci mogą m.in. karmić gołębie w parku, co jest nową opcją, niedostępną dla młodszych grup wiekowych. Simy są w pełni samodzielne, ale poruszają się i wykonują poszczególne czynności wolniej od innych. * śmierć – zjawisko śmierci (i jej postać) pojawia się w aktualizacji Life Dreams. Aktualizacja usuwa również potrzeby pieczenia tortu i wprowadzi naturalny cykl życia, taki jaki mamy w innych częściach serii The Sims. Cykl życia odblokowuje się po ostatnim zadaniu – "Life dreams & legacies". Trwa około dwóch miesięcy. NPC W ramach zadań okazjonalnych przy niektórych aktualizacjach, w grze pojawiają się NPC, z którymi można nawiązać kontakt, bez możliwości przejęcia kontroli. Święty Mikołaj leftPostać pojawiająca się w grze, przez czas trwania cyklu specjalnych zadań świątecznych w ramach aktualizacji Holiday Update. Pojawia się też w misji, w której odblokowuje się restauracja. Można nawiązać z nim kilka podstawowych interakcji, po których zostaje zapamiętany jako znajomy danego sima (później znika). W mieście pojawia się przez przypadek – sanie, na których leci ulegają uszkodzeniu, a gracz poprzez specjalne misje musi pomóc w ich odbudowaniu. W nagrodę można otrzymać kolekcję kilku ubrań i obiektów związanych z tematyką Świąt. Osiris left Postać kosmity pojawia się tuż przed aktualizacją Climate Control w trzech cyklach zadań specjalnych. W pierwszym gracz może odblokować specjalną wersję schodów teleportacyjnych znanych z pierwszej serii The Sims, w drugim: specjalne urządzenie do wywoływania określonych warunków atmosferycznych na terenie danej parceli, w trzecim: małe psy i koty. Z Osiris można nawiązać kilka podstawowych interakcji. Statek kosmiczny, którym przyleciał, wylądował dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co sanie Świętego Mikołaja. Nieco wcześniej obiekt pojawiał się sporadycznie nad budynkami miasta. Zostaje na stałe w SimTown po ukończeniu questu Life Dreams. The Grouch Postać gremlina pojawia się w świątecznej aktualizacji z 2013 i 2014 roku. Jest on nemezis Świętego Mikołaja i próbuje zniszczyć gwiazdkę. Naszym zadaniem jest go powstrzymać. Po raz kolejny pojawia się w aktualizacji Let's Eat! jako właściciel miejscowej restauracji. Nie można z nim nawiązać żadnych interakcji poza związanymi z questami. The Wizard Pojawia się w aktualizacji Wizards & Witches Update jako lokator chatki w lesie. Pomaga nam zniszczyć mumie, które przywołał nasz Sim. Nie można nawiązać z nim interakcji niezwiązanymi z questem. Po ukończeniu questu znika. Wumples Jest to kobieta przebrana za królika. Pojawia się m.in. w queście In Da Clubhouse czy Multi-Story Renovations. Gdy nie wykonujemy z nią interakcji, tańczy. Jedyną czynnością jaką możemy wykonać z Wumples jest tańczenie, jednak robiąc questy z nią związane, pojawia się ich więcej. Fairy Ta przypominająca disneyowego Dzwoneczka wróżka sprawuje opiekę nad Zamkiem oraz pomaga nam zdjąć z niego klątwę. Po całkowitej naprawie zamku znajdziemy ją w sali tronowej. Ranger Clay Jarvis Clay Jarvis jest leśniczym w obozowisku Deer Spring Falls. Pomaga nam odbudować obozowisko i schwytać jelenia. Kariery Hobby Rozwijanie swoich zainteresowań, choć bardzo czasochłonne, odblokowuje nowe obiekty i interakcje. Gdy nasz sim ma już jakieś hobby a chcemy by miał drugie, wszystko powiązane z pierwszym hobby zniknie (nie licząc przedmiotów). Funkcja uaktywnia się po nawiązaniu interakcji związanej z danym hobby. Dostępnych jest kilka możliwości spędzania wolnego czasu (każdy składa się z 6 poziomów): Łowca duchów leftDostępne po nawiązaniu interakcji "Search For Ghosts", z którymkolwiek z nawiedzonych obiektów (oznaczonych specjalną ikonką w Trybie Kupowania). Wówczas pojawia się specjalne menu, w którym można obejrzeć wszystkie dotychczasowo schwytane duchy oraz odebrać wynagrodzenia pieniężne za każdą zdobytą kategorię duchów. Po odblokowaniu ostatniego poziomu gracz otrzymuje specjalną nagrodę w postaci Ghost Containment Tank (pojemnik na ektoplazmę). Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Zadanie zręcznościowe Zadanie polega na trzykrotnym dotknięciu znalezionego ducha. W przeciwnym razie, po kilku sekundach, duch ucieka z parceli nieschwytany. Duchy Pumpernickel_Scaresalot.png Mr_Flapsworth.png Nanny_Frightmith.png Chewy_Chewfinger.png Warts_Cauldron.png Gruesome_Gtechen.png Cousin_Flapsworth.png Huffenstuff.png Cackles.png Hugo_Argh.png Flapsworth_Jnr.png Hoodoo.png Od lewej: Pumpernickel Scaresalot, Mr. Flapsworth, Nanny Frightsmith, Chewy Chewfinger, Warts Cauldron, Grusome Gretchen, Cousin Flapsworth, Huffenstuff, Cackles, Hugo Argh, Flapsworth Jnr., Hoodoo. Stopnie Od najniższych: Crackpot, Doomsday Slayer, Spook Seeker, Ghost Aficionado, Paranormal Investigator, Peter Venksim. Wędkarstwo left Dostępne po nawiązaniu interakcji "Go Fishing" (do wyboru kilka innych) na stawie znajdującym się w Parku. Podobnie, jak w przypadku Łowcy Duchów, gracz ma możliwość złowienia kilku gatunków ryb. Nagrodą specjalną jest kostium rybaka przewidziany dla każdej z płci. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Zadanie zręcznościowe Zadanie polega na trzykrotnym dotknięciu gigantycznej ryby wyskakującej z wody, która pożarła sima. Za trzecim nieudanym razem, ryba wypluwa sima, połykając jego łup. Zadanie pojawia się sporadycznie (ok. 30% prawdopodobieństwa). Ryby Brown_Trout.png Pink_Chilid.png Carp.png Brown_Mukluk.png Spotted_Koi.png Salmon_(freeplay).png Blue_Cichlid.png Elmer_Wand.png Golden_Koi.png Rainbow_Trout_(freeplay).png Od lewej: Brązowy Pstrąg, Różowa Pielęgnica, Karp, Brown Mukluk, Koi Cętkowata, Łosoś, Niebieska Pielęgnica, Gałązka Wiązu, Złota Koi, Tęczowy Pstrąg, Stopnie Od najniższych: Fish Bait, Amateur, Intermediate, Master Baiter, Fishing Pro, Fish Whisperer. Projektant mody left Dostępne po zakupieniu Fashion Studio w Hobby Shop oraz nawiązaniu interakcji "Design Fashion" z tym samym obiektem. Do odblokowania jest kilka kostiumów, za które podobnie można otrzymać nagrody pieniężne. Po zdobyciu ostatniego poziomu gracz odblokowuje specjalny kostium projektanta mody. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Zadanie zręcznościowe Zadanie polega na trzykrotnym dotknięciu pojawiającej się żarówki na przemian z bombą. W przypadku skuchy, gracz otrzymuje dodatkową możliwość (do 5). Zadanie pojawia się za każdym razem. Zostało jednak zniesione. Ubrania Brown_Fishersim's_Hat.png Fishersim's_Overalls.png Gumboots.png Blue_Overalls.png Striped_Shift.png Red_Boots.png Dress_Pants.png Leather_Shoes.png Vest_&_Shift_Combo.png Pink_Dress.png Od lewej: Brown Fishersim's Hat, Fishersim's Overalls, Gumboots, Blue Overalls, Striped Shift, Red Boots, Drees Pants, Leather Shoes, Vest & Shift Combo, Pink Dress, Stopnie Od najniższych: Fashion Disaster, Fashion Faux-Pas, The Look, Fashionista, What's Hot, Fashion God. Skoki do wody right (dla dorosłych, nastolatków i dzieci) Dostępne po nawiązaniu interakcji "Brief Leap" na jednej z trampolin znajdujących się na terenie Swim Center. W ten sposób można odblokować kilka rodzajów skoków do wody – za odblokowanie wszystkich gracz otrzymuje nagrodę w postaci zestawu trampolin do zainstalowania na terenie własnej posesji. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły, nastolatek i dziecko. Rzeźby z drewna right Dostępne po zakupieniu Hobby Center oraz nawiązaniu interakcji "Quick Practice" na stole montażowym. Podobnie, jak w poprzednich hobby, do odblokowania jest kilka różnych narzędzi w zależności od poziomu umiejętności. Główną nagrodą jest stół montażowy. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Zadanie zręcznościowe Początkowo może wydawać się skomplikowane. Zadanie polega na odpowiednim skierowaniu robota biegnącego po rusztowania w ręce sima. Rusztowanie składa się z 3 dróg, sim ustawia się na końcu jednej z nich (automatycznie), za ich pomocą robot próbuje wydostać się na zewnątrz. Kliknięcie na niego sprawi, że zmieni swój tor. Zadanie pojawia się tylko w przypadku skonstruowania jednego z robotów. Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Wymagany Snow Park/basen i maszyna pogodowa. Do odblokowania jest kolejka linowa zabierająca nas na szczyt Snow Parku, skąd możemy zjeżdżać na sankach i snowbordzie. Gra na instrumentach Wymaga poziomu 20 i rozpoczęcia questu Road to Fame. Do odblokowania sa różne instrumenty m.in. mikrofon czy perkusja. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko nastolatek. Sztuczki koni Wymaga ukończenia questu Need for Steed, posiadania co najmniej 1-gwiazdkowego konia i wybudowania areny do sztuczek. Do odblokowania są konie 2-gwiazdkowe. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Stanie na koniu Wymaga ukończenia questu Need for Steed, posiadania co najmniej 2-gwiazdkowego konia i wybudowania areny do stania na koniach. Po ukończeniu odblokujemy 3-gwiazdkowe konie. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Skakanie przez przeszkody (konie) Wymaga ukończenia questu Hidden Unicorn, posiadani co najmniej 3-gwiazdkowego konia i wybudowania areny do skoków. Można odblokować jednorożca. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Gotowanie (nastolatki, seniorzy i dorośli) Wymaga ukończenia questu Bread Winner. Po zebraniu wszystkich przyrządów kuchennych odblokujemy deski do krojenia i nowe przepisy. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły, senior i nastolatek. Zabawka w domku dla małych dzieci Wymaga ukończenia questu In Da Clubhouse i wybudowania basenu. Po zebraniu wszystkich zabawek będziemy mogli kupić dom dla małych dzieci do domów naszych podopiecznych. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dziecko. Karmienie ptaków Wymaga ukończenia questu Bird Feeding i posiadanie parku, basenu i Hobby Center. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko senior. Robótki na drutach Wymagane ukończenie questu In Stitches. ''Te hobby może wykoywać tylko senior. Zbieranie muszelek Wymagane wybudowanie plaży i ukończenie questu Life Dreams & Legacies. Nurkowanie Kiedy wybudujemy Plażę na wyspie odblokujemy to hobby. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Surfing Wymagana plaża i ukończenie questu Life Dreams & Legacies. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Rzucanie zaklęć Wymagane ukończenie questu Book of Spells i wybudowanie Sorcerer's Supplies. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły i nastolatek. Latanie na miotle Wymagane posiadanie Sorcerer's Supplies i ukończenie hobby rzucania zaklęć. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły i nastolatek. Pozy na wybiegu Wymagane ukończenie budowy i questu "Sunset Mall" oraz odbudowanie części centrum handlowego z wybiegiem. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły i nastolatek. Gra w kręgle Wymagane ukończenie budowy oraz questu "Sunset Mall" i odbudowanie części centrum handlowego z kręgielnią. Tańczenie salsy Wymagane ukończenie questu "A dance to remember". Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły i nastolatek. Breakdancing Wymagane ukończenie hobby Tańczenia salsy. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły i nastolatek. Opowiadanie historii Wymagane wybudowanie obozowiska Deer Spring Falls i ukończenie questu ''Vacationer's Guide to the Outdoors. Łucznictwo Wymagane ukończenie questu i wybudowanie Zamku. Te hobby może wykoywać dorosły i nastolatek. Sztuczki błazna Wymagane wybudowanie zamku i ukończenie hobby Łucznictwa. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dorosły sim. Sztuki walki right W tym przypadku wszelkie zainteresowania związane z dziećmi można rozwijać na terenie Sport Center lub po zakupieniu obiektów z kategorii Social. W odróżnieniu do dorosłych, dzieci nie mają możliwości zdobywania nagród specjalnych. Z każdym kolejnym poziomem można odblokować kilka dodatkowych obiektów wyposażenia. Te hobby może wykoywać dziecko. Balet right Alternatywne hobby do wyboru. Również bez żadnych nagród specjalnych. Jedynie kilka obiektów do odblokowania. Te hobby może wykoywać tylko dziecko. Zwierzaki Po zbudowaniu salonu dla zwierząt gra oferuje możliwość posiadania pupili: psów, kotów (dostępnych w kilku rasach po zakupie sklepu zoologicznego). Ceny są wysokie, głównie w Lifestyle Points. Ponadto w Trybie Kupowania jest możliwość zaadoptowania królika, zaś w Store: dwóch rodzajów rybek akwariowych. Wraz z nowymi misjami i aktualizacjami dochodzą: konie, ptaki, renifery, wróżki i smoki. Pieniądze Nieodłączną formą rozgrywki jest zarabianie kolejnych simoleonów, za które gracz odblokowuje nowe elementy w grze. Dostępne jest kilka walut: left Simoleony – podstawowa waluta, za którą można kupić nowe obiekty i parcele w grze. Można je zdobyć wysyłając simów do jakiejkolwiek pracy, wykonując zadania poboczne (ang. current goal), bądź klikając na wybudowane parcele po upływie określonego czasu. Istnieje możliwość zakupienia ich w Store. left Lifestyle Points – waluta, za którą można kupić kilka nowych, bardziej unikatowych obiektów, bądź przyspieszyć większość interakcji w grze. Można je zdobyć w Store, bądź po wykonaniu trudniejszych zadań pobocznych. left Social Points – możliwa jedynie, po połączeniu gry z opcjami Facebooka i zaproszeniu określonej liczby znajomych. Dostępna za pośrednictwem Party Boat. Dzięki nim odblokowujemy nowe prezenty oraz obiekty. Lifedreams Orbs '- waluta pojawiająca się dopiero po ukończeniu questu ''Life Dreams & Legacies. ''Są to stopnie spełnienia marzeń życiowych naszych Simów. Każdy orb ma trzy stopnie: brązowy, srebrny i złoty. Służą do budowania budynków ''związanych z osobowością Simów, jak plaża, salon gier, karnawał czy park dla zwierząt. left '''Construct-O-Coins – waluta, dzięki której można wykonać wszelkie zmiany budowlane związane z budową kolejnych kondygnacji (łącznie ze schodami). Można ją zdobyć wykonując niektóre zadania, bądź zbierając wynagrodzenie za wybudowane parcele na terenie miasta. Obecnie jednak ta opcja jest niedostępna. Miasto thumb|Nowa okolica w grze. Nowa okolica – Sim Town, oferuje wiele różnego rodzaju parcel możliwych do odblokowania wraz z upływem rozgrywki: Parcele mieszkalne Domy, w których może mieszkać dowolna liczba naszych Simów. Wprowadzenie kolejnych jest możliwe tylko wtedy, kiedy ich relacje z właścicielem są przynajmniej na poziome Good Friend. Parcele wypoczynkowe Domy położone tuż nad plażą (bez możliwości dostępu do niej). Są prawie dwa razy większe od zwykłych parcel mieszkalnych. Ich dostęp można uzyskać po wykonaniu zadań specjalnych (aktualizacja Livin' Large). Miejsca pracy "Królicze nory", w których Simowie znikają na kilka godzin w celu zapracowania na kolejny awans i jeszcze większą ilość simoleonów. Póki co, dostępnych jest 9 karier/budynków: muzyka, strażak, sport, polityka, nauczyciel, artysta, naukowiec, agent nieruchomości, show-biznes. Parcele zamknięte Odblokowują nowe możliwości w grze, jest ich 10: * The Salon – umożliwia dodatkowe opcje modyfikacji wyglądu naszych Simów. * Sklep zoologiczny – pozwalają na zakupienie nowych pupili – psów lub kotów. * Hobby Shop – można w nim zakupić kilka ciekawych obiektów związanych z daną karierą, bądź hobby. * Costume Shop – kilka nowych kostiumów kąpielowych oraz karnawałowych. * Sklep dziecięcy – czyli nowe kołyski, foteliki i zabawki z myślą o najmłodszych. * Competition Center – co dzień pojawiają się nowe konkursy w danej karierze lub hobby. Możemy wysłać tam wybranego Sima na 24 godziny, gdzie ma szansę wygrać 3 LP * Sklep spożywczy – podstawowy asortyment, produkty, warzywa i owoce, które mamy na miejscu. * Komis – dzięki niemu mamy możliwość kupna samochodów (niestety na parceli może być tylko jeden). * Party Boat – miejsce dostępne od samego początku. Połączone z kontem na Facebooku. Umożliwia odebranie nagród za określoną liczbę posiadanych znajomych/sąsiadów oraz odwiedzenie miasta danego z nich za pośrednictwem własnego sima. * Most – umożliwia przedostanie się do nowej okolicy w grze, Mystery Island. By ją odblokować należy wykonać specjalny quest. * Sorcerer's Supplies ''- sklep z rozmaitymi magicznymi rzeczami, jak latające miotły, zaczarowane lustra itp. * ''Pet Salon ''- pozwala urozmaicić wygląd zwierzaków przez kupowanie, np. obroży różnego kształtu i koloru. Parcele otwarte Wszystkie miejsca, do których można posłać naszych Simów z możliwością kontrolowania rozrywki. Stanowią jeden z najciekawszych elementów gry: * ''Park – idealne miejsce na popołudniowe spotkania, pikniki, czy łowienie ryb. Po zakupieniu Hobby Shop istnieje możliwość odblokowania opcji puszczania mini żaglówek na wodzie. * Disco Club – idealne miejsce na imprezy. Można pobawić się na stanowisku didżeja, bądź barmana. * Hobby Center – miejscowy klub fitness skierowany do każdej kategorii wiekowej. Na parterze atrakcje zarówno dla chłopców (manekiny do ćwiczenia karate, deski), jak i dziewczynek (szkółka baletu), na pierwszym piętrze duży warsztat do ćwiczeń montażowych i technicznych. * Swim Center – mnóstwo atrakcji związanych z wodą i pływaniem dla każdej grupy wiekowej. * Snow Park – parcela ulokowana na wzgórzu, nieopodal tamy. Dostarcza mnóstwo rozrywek związanych ze sportami zimowymi. * Salon gier – parcela na której znajdują się najróżniejsze typy gier. Od tanecznych przez automaty do aut za pieniążka. Idealna dla Simów z cechą Geeky. * Plaża – znajduje się tu morze, w którym można rozwijać umiejętność nurkowania, siedzenie ratownika, ręczniki do opalania. Można tu również budować zamki z piasku. * Karnawał '' – do wybudowania tej parceli potrzebne są brązowe, srebrne i złote orbsy cechy Entertainment. Są tu sceny do żonglowania, maszyny do popcornu i waty cukrowej, karuzela, diabelski młyn itp. * ''Park dla zwierząt '' – do wybudowania potrzebne są orbsy cechy Pet lover. Znajdują się tu tory przeszkód dla zwierzaków, baseny dla zwierzaków. wybieg dla zwierzaków itp. * ''Stajnie '' – tutaj można kupić, jeździć i trenować konie. Parcela typu ''"Remontówka" (wymagane odbudowanie i odremontowanie poszczególnych części parceli) * Restauracja '' – Sim może się tu dobrze odżywić, przeżyć romantyczny wieczór ze swoją drugą połówką, zatańczyć do fortepianu, wypić drinka lub poprawić umiejętności gotowania. Parcela typu ''"Remontówka". * Centrum handlowe "Sunset Mall" – jeśli twój Sim chce iść z biegiem mody, rozerwać się, zjeść trochę niezdrowego jedzenia czy zobaczyć modelki i modeli na wybiegu lub zostać jednym, to koniecznie powinien się tu udać. Parcela typu "Remontówka". * Zamek – odkryj zaklęty zamek i zostań królem lub królową SimTown. By odblokować dostęp do coraz to nowych pomieszczeń wymagane jest ukończenie określonych hobby. * Obozowisko Deer Spring Falls – zrelaksuj się na łonie natury oglądając wodospady, pływając łódką na jeziorze, piecząc pianki, opowiadając historie przy ognisku czy zaprzyjaźniając się z jeleniami. Parcela typu "Remontówka". Parcele specjalne Są tym samym, co zwykłe parcele mieszkalne i tak samo powstają, jednak zawierają szereg nowych obiektów i elementów niedostępnych w trybie kupowania. Należą do nich: The Sanctuary, Dark Secret, Geek Heaven, Pro Skater's Dream Pad, Medieval Castle, Ghost House (po odblokowaniu), Sim Cinema, Designer Home, Dream Home ''oraz ''Sci-Fi Shuttle. Update'y Średnio raz na miesiąc pojawiają się nowe darmowe aktualizacje do gry wprowadzające szereg ciekawych możliwości: left The Valentine's Day Update (luty 2012) Kilka specjalnych obiektów związanych z tematyką walentynek. Nowa kariera – naukowiec. left Marriage and Babies Update (marzec 2012) Pojawia się możliwość wprowadzenia do mieszkania innego sima, oświadczyn, jak również zawarcia związku małżeńskiego. Dodatkowo po raz pierwszy w grze istnieje możliwość posiadania dziecka. Wszystko odbywa się bez ciąży w obrębie specjalnie zakupionej kołyski. Opcja ciąży pojawiła się niedawno, jest to quest w którym trzeba wykonywać różne zadania przez 9 dni. left The Easter Update for iOS (kwiecień 2012) Aktualizacja wprowadzona tylko na platformy iOS, a w niej szereg nowych obiektów i ubrań związanych ze świętami wielkanocnymi. Simowie mają również możliwość założenia hodowli królików. Namiastka aktualizacji pojawiła się w Store dla pozostałych użytkowników. left The Toddler Update (maj 2012) Nowa kategoria wiekowa, a z nią szereg nowych misji. Możliwości: interakcje, zabawki, kostiumy oraz masa rozrywki. left The Social Update (czerwiec 2012) Życie simów nareszcie nabiera nowych barw. Otwarcie nowego klubu w mieście to idealne rozwiązanie na nudne wieczory. Najwyższa pora ułożyć dzieci do snu i rozpocząć wspaniałą imprezę. Pojawiają się funkcje społecznościowe (Facebook) a także nowy rodzaj zwierzaków – koty. left The Style Update (sierpień 2012) Nowe parcele dzięki którym życie simów stanie na wyższym poziomie. Moda, szyk, najnowsze trendy. Dodatkowo kilka unikalne parcele w stylu skate oraz ogrodów zen. left The Pre-Teen Update (wrzesień 2012) Z nowym rokiem szkolnym nadeszła pora na nową grupę wiekową. Najwyższy czas wysłać simów do szkoły oraz na specjalne zajęcia dodatkowe w ramach kilku nowych parcel. Ponadto nowe elementy wyposażenia i wystroju. left The Supernatural Update (październik 2012) W prasach pojawiają się niezwykłe informacje na temat zjawisk paranormalnych. Teraz simowie mogą wyruszyć na poszukiwanie duchów. Odnalezienie wszystkich dwunastu zaowocuje specjalną nagrodą w postaci Nawiedzonego Domu. left The Holiday Update (grudzień 2012) Nowe ubrania, dekoracje oraz interakcje przygotowane specjalnie z myślą o świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Simowie mogą rozwijać wędkarstwo, umiejętność projektowania kostiumów, a także spełnić kilka próśb Świętego Mikołaja. left The Pool Party Update (luty 2013) Możliwość wybudowania basenu na terenie parceli oraz mnóstwa atrakcji związanych ze spędzaniem wolnego czasu nad wodą. Oprócz tego: nowa parcela otwarta, kostiumy kąpielowe oraz umiejętność skakania do wody. left The Livin' Large Update (marzec 2013) Okolica zostaje powiększona o nowe parcele wypoczynkowe – wraz z nimi pojawiają się akcesoria i meble o tematyce wakacyjnej. Nowe ścieżki karier – agent nieruchomości oraz show-biznes. left Moving Up Update (kwiecień 2013) Aktualizacja trybu budowania na parceli mieszkalnej: możliwość wstawiania kolejnych pięter (do 3), – schody w kilku różnych wariantach, dodatkowo nowa parcela publiczna oraz hobby: majsterkowanie. left The Climate Control (czerwiec 2013) Gracz otrzymuje możliwość odblokowania specjalnego urządzenia kontrolującego warunki atmosferyczne na terenie parceli. Nowe interakcje i obiekty związane z nowymi rodzajami zjawisk atmosferycznych: deszcz (w tym burza), słońce oraz śnieg. left The Neighbors Update (lipiec 2013) Możliwość odwiedzania miast sąsiadów i nowy rodzaj zadań "Social goal". "Sąsiedzi" zostają zastąpieni "Social Points". left Mystery Island (wrzesień 2013) Na morzu pojawia się tajemnicza wyspa. Żeby się do niej dostać trzeba wykonać ciąg zadań pozwalający wybudowanie mostu na wyspę. 75px|left Teen Update (październik 2013) Pojawia się nowa grupa wiekowa, nastolatkowie. Żeby ich odblokować trzeba wykonać ciąg zadań pozwalających wybudować liceum. Nowe hobby: Gra na instrumentach. 75px|left The Holiday (grudzień 2013) Do miasta znów powraca Święty Mikołaj. Tym razem za pomoc ofiaruje nam jednego ze swoich reniferów. 75px|left The All Grown Up Update (luty 2014) Cykl życia Simów staje się kompletny. Oto mogą się oni zestarzeć i wieść spokojne życie. Nowe hobby: Karmienie gołębi, szycie. 75px|left Life Dreams Update (marzec 2014) Aktualizacja urozmaica życie Simów o cechy i pragnienia życiowe. Jak zapowiedziała producentka pojawi się również naturalny system starzenia (bez pieczenia tortu) i śmierć. Nowe parcele: Plaża, Salon Gier. Nowe hobby: Granie w gry, budowanie zamków z piasku, nurkowanie. Ponadto można będzie piec babeczki i mazurki na święta, czas leci trochę szybciej niż normalny (min-30 sek) |left|75px Saddle Up Update (maj 2014) Aktualizacja dodaje do gry konie i jednorożce. Żeby je mieć trzeba wykonać quest "Need for Steed" który polega na wybudowaniu starych stajni i oczyszczeniu ich. Nowe hobby: Jazda konna (sztuczki, skakanie przez płotki, stanie na koniu) Nowe parcele: Stajnie. left|75px Carnival Update (czerwiec 2014) Z nową aktualizacją dochodzi nowa cecha charakteru (Entertainer) i parcela (Karnawał), gdzie czekają na nas karuzele, kolejki, maszyny z popcornem i watą cukrową oraz scena, gdzie możemy występować. left|75px Let's Eat! Update (sierpień 2014) Aktualizacja wprowadza do gry nowe hobby – gotowanie, a także restauracje, nowe interakcje oraz wiele misji. left|75px Pet Paradise Update (wrzesień 2014) W mieście pojawia się nowa parcela dla zwierząt. Oprócz tego aktualizacja wprowadza zawody i turnieje, w których mogą wziąć udział nasze pupile. Od teraz Simowie mogą tresować oraz dopieszczać swoje zwierzaki w najnowszym salonie piękności dla zwierząt. left|75px Witches & Wizards Update (październik 2014) Nowa, halloweenowa aktualizacja wprowadza do gry czarownice i czarowników, a wraz z nimi wiele magicznych obiektów i interakcji. Pojawia się nowa misja, "The Book of Spells", a także dwa rodzaje hobby (rzucanie zaklęć i latanie na miotle), sklep z magicznymi akcesoriami, smoki, sowy oraz wiele innych. left|75px Holiday Update (grudzień 2014) Grouch znowu atakuje, tym razem budując maszynę wsysającą całe szczęście. Twoi Simowie mają dokładnie 12 dni na uratowanie Gwiazdki! left|75px The Mall Update (styczeń 2015) Do SimTown zawitały najnowsze trendy i sporo frajdy. Wybuduj i odremontuj centrum handlowe, by móc wyglądać jeszcze lepiej! left|75px Royalty Update (marzec 2015) Na wyspie pojawił się zaklęty zamek. Jakie tajemnice mogą kryć pałacowe mury i czy wróżce wreszcie uda się zdjąć ciążąca na pałacu klątwę i znaleźć odpowiedniego władcę SimTown? left|75px Dream Homes Update (kwiecień 2015) Gdy w miejskim parku pojawia się żeńska forma Adama Słodowego, to wiesz, że nadszedł czas, by zabrać się za swój dom. Poszerzaj (lub zawężaj) go we wszystkie strony! Buduj balkony, piwnice czy tarasy albo dodaj dwa piętra więcej niż mogłeś wcześniej! left|75px Great Outdoors Update (czerwiec 2015) Jeśli jesteś zmęczony zgiełkiem wielkiego miasta, wybierz się na kemping! Nocuj w namiotach, opowiadaj coraz to lepsze historie przy ognisku, poznaj miejscową faunę lub podziwiaj widoki wodospadów. left|75px Baby Steps Update (lipiec 2015) Twoi mali podopieczni zostali wzbogaceni o wiele możliwości zabawy i wyglądu. Pogrywaj ze stworzonymi od nowa niemowlakami i rozbudowanymi małymi dziećmi! left|75px Glitz and Glam Update (wrzesień 2015) Galeria handlowa Sunset Mall zostanie wzbogacona o kolejne piętro! To oznacza masę zabawy, nowych możliwości ustalania wyglądu Simów i pustki w simowych portfelach. Ale przecież, czego się nie robi dla wyglądu? 75px|left Monsters And Magic Update (październik 2015) Przygotuj się na najstraszniejsze Halloween w twoim życiu! W świętowaniu na pewno pomoże ci masa nowych kostiumów, upiornych dekoracji i hobby robienia eliksirów. 75px|left Christmas Update (grudzień 2015) Pomóż Królowej Śniegu odnaleźć jej syna, Jacka Mroza, którego magia zamroziła całe SimTown. Królowa jest hojna i za każdy dzień pomocy, nagrodzi cię czymś innym. Pośpiesz się, bo w końcu zimno wykończy wszystkich mieszkańców. 75px|left Romance Update (luty 2016) Przygotuj się na romans podczas pobytu Twoich Simów na romantycznym wypadzie na wyspie! Zostań przekształcony w syrenę, przygotuj ślub swoich marzeń, odnajdź wewnętrzny spokój, podaj romantyczną kolację na plaży przy świecach, zaśpiewaj serenadę swojej miłości i przytulaj się w hamaku patrząc w gwiazdy! 75px|left Easter Update (marzec 2016) Patrz nisko i wysoko, blisko i daleko, i po bokach – smaczne, czekoladowe jajka schowane są w całym Sim Town! Weź swojego Sima i dołącz do poszukiwania! Kto wie gdzie są ukryte? 75px|left Day Spa Update (maj 2016) Odpręż się i wycisz swój umysł podczas podróży ku oświeceniu w Day Spa Update! 75px|left Police Update (czerwiec 2016) Stop! W imię Sim Town! Bądź gotowy na nowe przeżycia dzięki rozgrywce, która została wzbogacona o profesję policjanta! 75px|left Movie Star Update (lipiec 2016) Światła, kamera, akcja! Rozwiń czerwony dywan i decyduj o swojej karierze gwiazdy filmowej w Movie Star Update! 75px|left Doctor Update (wrzesień 2016) Umyj ręce i zdiagnozuj coś śmiesznego w The Sims FreePlay! Nowy szpital został dodany do Sim Town i potrzebuje lekarzy oraz pielęgniarek. To czas, by podjąć nową profesję! Natychmiast! Ciekawostki * Na obrzeżach miasta można znaleźć takie obiekty jak: latarnia morska, czy tama na wodzie. * Krążą plotki o pojawieniu się Świętego Mikołaja, który rozbił się w centrum miasta (przez pewien czas można było zobaczyć rozbite sanie, a postać funkcjonowała jako NPC). * Plony dość często może zniszczyć gigantyczna zmutowana roślina. Jej pojawienie się ma charakter losowy. Roślina pojawia się również jako krupier w loterii Simoleonów oraz Lifestyle Points. * W stawie (Park) żyją ryby mogące tymczasowo połknąć danego Sima. * Jest to pierwsza odsłona, w której pojawiają się ruchome schody. * Czasami nad miastem można zauważyć szybko przemieszczający się statek kosmiczny. * W pozostałych seriach gier podczas rozmowy simów czasami pada słowo "hoodoo" – nazwa jednego z duchów w The Sims FreePlay. * W grze pojawia się wiele odniesień do znanych postaci i filmów, przykładowo: jedno z nakryć głowy simów nawiązuje do filmu "Znaki" M. Night Shyamalana, nazwa oraz wygląd jednego z wynalazków do znanej książki Carla Collodiego "Pinokio", czy chociażby wizerunki twórcy serii The Sims, Willa Wrighta, pojawiające się na kilku obiektach i grafikach. Galeria The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Logo.png|Logo The Sims FreePlay The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Miasto.png|Nowe okolica w grze The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Miasto_2.png|Całe mnóstwo nowych parcel do wybudowania First-details-on-the-sims-freeplay-20111123115123264 640w.jpg|Zabawa z pupilami możliwa od samego początku first-details-on-the-sims-freeplay-20111123115126789.jpg|Tryb tworzenia Sima The_Sims_FreePlay_-_zbiory.png|Mnóstwo nowych roślin do zasiania, za które czeka nagroda The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Bestia.png|Czasem tajemnicza podwórkowa bestia niszczy plony naszych Simów The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Bara-Bara.png|Bara-bara w każdym miejscu i o każdej porze The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Lekcje.png|Młodzi simowie powinni odrabiać lekcje nawet przy niskim poziomie energii The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Club.png|Warto od czasu do czasu rozerwać się w klubie The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Wigilia.png|Teraz świąteczna kolacja także w The Sims FreePlay The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Łapanie_duchów.png|Lub dla zwykłego zabicia czasu poszukać kilka duchów The_Sims_FreePlay_-_The_Salon.png|Stylizacja simów na najwyższym światowym poziomie The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Costume_Shop.png|Mnóstwo zwariowanych kostiumów The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Party_Boat.png|Dołącz do gry swoich znajomych z Facebooka The_Sims_FreePlay_-_The_Store_2.png|Za dodatkową opłatą mamy kilka ciekawych kolekcji do pobrania The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Darmowa_kasa.png|Kilka sposobów na darmową kasę The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Premiera.jpg|Banner promocyjny The Sims FreePlay The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Easter.jpg|The Easter Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Toddler.jpg|The Toddler Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Social.jpg|The Social Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Style.jpg|The Style Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Pre-Teen.jpg|The Pre-Teen Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Supernatural.jpg|The Supernatural Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Holiday.png|The Holiday Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Pool_Party_.jpg|The Pool Party Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Livin'_Large.jpg|The Livin' Large Update The_Sims_FreePlay_-_Moving_Up.png|Moving Up Update en:The Sims FreePlay fr:Les Sims Gratuit ru:The Sims FreePlay nl:The Sims FreePlay Kategoria:Gry z serii The Sims Kategoria:Mobilne wersje The Sims